Pokemon and Test
by delilahmonclova18
Summary: Class 2-F have recieved a Pokemon partner from Professor Sycamore. Will they handle this new challenge? Find out! I don't own Baka and Test or Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1: Getting a Pokemon

Chapter 1: Getting a Pokemon

Akihisa: Good morning!

Akihisa Yoshii (吉井 明久 Yoshii Akihisa) is the main protagonist of the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series and the first-person narrator of the light novels. He is Class 2-F's unwitting Ambassador [1] at Fumizuki Academy and he is portrayed as the "Ultimate Idiot". Akihisa is a very slim young teenager with ash-brown hair. His bangs are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands reaching his eyebrows. He has brown eyes and a small, mildly round nose. He wears the school male uniform of Fumizuki Academy with a small necktie. On special occasions, he wears the black sleeve, hiding the white polo, which he often wears. In Volume 9.5, after watching the news about getting a new haircut so that the other gender may be attracted to him, he changed his hairstyle into a shaggy and slightly spiky hair, and the color of it becomes much lighter. Apparently his classmates and Shouko Kirishima changed hairstyles too, as they watched the same news story. When he crossdresses, he was being called as Akiko Yoshii (吉井秋子 Yoshii Akiko), and wears the girl's uniform, with a crimson-colored skirt. The image looked more like a girl, due to an exaggerating bulge in his chest, having an extension of hair up to the side of his armpit. She (he) also wears a black headband with a small black bow. His Akiko form appeared in volume 7.5, where he is on the cover, crossdressed. Akihisa is renowned as the Baka of them all, and probably, the biggest idiot in the Academy. In other words, he doesn't think deeper on what his friends are doing for him, such as when he thought that Himeji's love letter was to Yuuji. However, Akihisa is a quite a gentle person, always cheerful and smiling. He cares deeply for his friends, and is always willing to stand up for them no matter the consequences, despite his normally carefree and lazy disposition. Unlike his best friend Yuuji, his carefree laziness doesn't translate into him looking like a "cool guy." Rather, he's genuinely happy without a care in the world (mostly due to his idiocy). However, it is shown throughout the series that Akihisa is aware of his idiocy, and he can put it aside if he applies himself, or if his friends are in danger. He is often possessed by either Akihisa's devil or angel side. This possessions are often seen in the light novel, as his pervert or good intentions are obviously seen. Unfortunately, Akihisa's devil side was the very first one who possessed him because of the willingness to pull Minami's skirt after the fight with Class 2-D (probably only happened in Light Novel), and likely the devil side is more often going through him than the righteous one. Akihisa also possesses an extremely honest personality. While at first glance this would seem to be a side-effect of his low intelligence, when given a chance to cheat on a test he quickly turns it down. Of course he's often honest to a fault, like his frequently tactless observations of Minami's physical appearance. Though it seems that when he gets into trouble a lot, his intentions are (for the most part) pure, and it doesn't seem to phase him. He's actually very polite, which is one of the reasons he has so many romantic admirers, but loses his cool when his friends put him directly in the line of fire. It really all flies over his head and he continues on with the next day, not because he's a troublemaker, but rather because he rushes into action without thinking about anything but the sake of his friends. Though he tends to slack off a lot, inside he truly is a golden-hearted person. Akihisa's Summoned Being wears a modified Gakuran (school uniform) and wields a bokken (wooden sword). The Occult version is "Dullahan (headless knight)", influenced from the feature that 'No head = fool'. As told by the Principal, he is the one that is "distorting the essence of the Test Summon System". Later in light novel, Akihisa's summon is upgraded only with a dragon picture on its back. When being tested in Future Summon Being, his summon is the adult version of Akihisa and admitting that he never graduated 2nd grade except by pleading. After the tournament in volume 2, he acquires the Platinum Bracelet (Also known as the Iron bracelet (or the Prototype Bracelet in the anime), which allows him to summon two Summoned Beings in a battle (each with the average of the original's power). In the anime, the bracelet he acquires only allows him to create a summoning field without the supervision of a teacher. Each depicted bracelet only works with relatively low power levels, as it is defective, and so suits Akihisa and his low grades, as also pertains by Yuuji that only idiots can use it. Although his Summoned Being's battle level is the lowest, he can comfortably stand up against high-class Summoned Beings thanks to his fluent ability to control it from spending time using his shoukanjuu to do jobs for the teachers, and with the help of the iron bracelet that he and his friends use to practice. With this control, his Being's speed is unmatched, it is highly agile and can execute many unorthodox moves. This has been proven during the fight with Class A, where he takes the belts of the male students speedily and this has enabled him to win battles otherwise thought to be impossible due to his poor grades. However, because he is the Punishment Inspector, any damage that his Being receives also happens to him as "feedback" (e.g., if his Shoukanjuu is punched in the face, Akihisa will feel that punch on his face as well), the fatigue and damage experienced by his Summoned Being is returned to himself, so he tries to avoid summoning during battles if not necessary. Akihisa's being only upgraded with a draw of tiger on the backside of its cloth, which piss him off. The occult version of the Being was clad in armor and was called "Dullahan," named after a mythical, headless monster. It had a head that was easily detachable, reflecting on the fact that the term "without a head" means "brainless." During the Summoned Being Test Run, Akihisa's Being was not granted his weapons, and, in the place of its usual attire, it wore a Fumizuki Academy school uniform. Like other Beings affected by the Test Run, it told the secrets of its master, but it turned out to be just as stupid as Akihisa when it came to certain situations. During the Future Teller Test Run, Akihisa's being become an adult version with the same Highschool suit, indicating that Akihisa was probably won't graduate for long. Akihisa first happened to have the Punishment Inspector title back when he was in his first year, after he came back to get the confiscated items that originally belonged to him, along with some books to sell. Though, he was busted by Ironman, and in meeting him there, he gave Akihisa that title for him to make up his studies.

Hideyoshi: You're actually early!

Hideyoshi Kinoshita (木下 秀吉, Kinoshita Hideyoshi) is a class 2-F student in Fumizuki Academy. A classmate of Akihisa since 1st grade.[1] Hideyoshi is the fraternal twin of Yuuko Kinoshita, class ambassador for Class 2-A. He is also a member of the Drama Club.[2][3][4][5] He is one of the most famous characters in the series and in the manga, particularly due to his gender neutrality. Hideyoshi looks very similar to his sister. The only difference in their appearance is their hairstyle. Usually sports the schools official male uniform (blue tie) and wears two hair clips that separates his bangs and leave a tuft of hair in the center of his forehead. Hideyoshi is one of the rarely found people with ordinary minds in Class 2-F, but because of that he often got pressured by classmates. According to the twin's grandpa's words, Hideyoshi is the owner of an unbelievable beauty. Hideyoshi's loveliness even got nominated in the list of 'Guys who would look good in girl's outfit' sponsored by the Journalism club, but was dropped from the ranking after all, 'unfair' being the reason. At the end even girls come to forget his real gender. During the test run of the New Summoning Field,[6] it reveals that Hideyoshi gets love confessions nearly three times a month. As a result of Hideyoshi's friends (both male and female) wanting Hideyoshi to change (into sports clothes, etc.) in the girls changing room while Hideyoshi doesn't, Hideyoshi ends up changes separately altogether. For example, in case of a training camp (for the safety of his own and the others) Hideyoshi is given a private separate dressing room and bathroom.[7] Throughout the school, there is even a rumor that Hideyoshi is actually of the 3rd gender, dubbed "Hideyoshi" (This is just a joke). In Akihisa's case, Hideyoshi's photos are secretly sold and bought in the school's black market—the price of his photo being 5 times higher than photos of Akihisa in girl outfits. The only person who recognized him as a guy upon sight was Akihisa's sister,[8] at which Hideyoshi was delighted (but only because Akihisa's sister didn't believe that Akihisa could be friends with girls).[9] Hideyoshi also seems to blush in embarrassment when called a girl, but it may be something the animators throw in once in a while to make Hideyoshi look more feminine. Hideyoshi takes part in the Drama club, and specializes in vocal mimicry—be that a girl's or a boy's voice. Even though in many cases Hideyoshi is not too willing to act, once the situation starts Hideyoshi perfectly deals with the given role, thanks to his excessive dramatic spirit. Part of the reason why Hideyoshi is in Class F is because Hideyoshi gets too absorbed in drama and can't keep up his grades. It seems Hideyoshi is especially weak in Classic Literature, which is an irony in its own right considering that Hideyoshi is always using the classic form of the Japanese language to converse with everybody, using words like 'Thou' in the Japanese subs, and speaking polite in the english dub. In contrast to Hideyoshi's lovely outlook is an extremely strong stomach ('Steel Stomach' as called by himself) that can even take in a potato seed. However even such stomach cannot stand against Mizuki's mighty lunch. Also, Hideyoshi's strength is higher than Akihisa which is seen when Hideyoshi completely armlocks Akihisa rather easily when they're listening to his confession to Minami. Ironically, Akihisa thought he couldn't lose to Hideyoshi in terms of strength. A running gag is that Hideyoshi's chest is always covered with something usually to make the viewer think that his gender is ambiguous or that Hideyoshi may have "breasts"(since in the anime female characters' breast is always covered by something). It is shown that Hideyoshi has a male chest, not female one.[10] However, the lifeguard who saw Hideyoshi bare chested on the beach did not believe Hideyoshi to be a boy.[11] Unlike the rest of Class F, Hideyoshi is relatively calm and normal. Hideyoshi remains stoic at most times, but there are times when Hideyoshi loses his calm demeanor. When mistaken for a girl, Hideyoshi will correct them and states he is male. Despite this, Hideyoshi usually ends up wearing female costumes in the Drama Club. His passion for the Drama Club seems to be the reason behind him being in Class F, due to his focus on the former. Hideyoshi's Summoned Being wears a white kimono and a blue hakama (an article of Japanese clothing originally worn by men) and wields a naginata (a variety of a Japanese sword). During the Summoning Field error, it becomes a gender-swapped adult version of itself that wears clothes that resembles Little Red Riding Hood's and during the Test of Courage, it takes the form of a Nekomata (猫又ghost cat girl), reflecting Hideyoshi's nature of "cuteness" and possibly the fact that virtually everyone mistakes him for a girl.

Kouta: I thought you were going to be late again.

Kouta Tsuchiya (土屋 康太 Tsuchiya Kouta ), also known as Muttsurini (changed to Voyeur in the English dub of the anime, Pervert in Animax Airings or simply called by his real name), is a major character in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. He is a student in Class 2-F at Fumizuki Academy and is known as the ultimate pervert in the school (nicknamed "The Silent Ninja Pervert" at the start of the manga). He and Akihisa seem to be the only characters to get extreme nosebleeds whenever there is a hint of female nudity, as no other male character shows such a reaction. His grades are slightly higher than Akihisa's, but his knowledge of sex is unusually broad and in reality, he lacks boldness, so much that he gets nosebleeds just from his own imaginations. When he cross-dresses,[1] his eyes are hidden, making him look like a mysterious beauty, given his silent and unsocial nature. In the Baka and test crossdressing special, Kouta was the only contestant to make it across the stage, thus being the winner. When he cross-dresses,[1] his eyes are hidden, making him look like a mysterious beauty, given his silent and unsocial nature. In the Baka and test crossdressing special, Kouta was the only contestant to make it across the stage, thus being the winner. In the light novels it's shown that he has 2 older brothers and a younger sister, regretfully after their appearance they're last seen dying due to consuming an imitation of Himeji's cooking and were never seen again. He is known to be anti-social, and is a classmate of Akihisa Yoshii's since first grade. He has a dark, taciturn personality, and as such, he's given the nickname Morose Pervert Muttsulini, implicitly derived from Muttsuri (むっつり) to form a parody for Mussolini (ムッソリーニ). Even though he is very perverted, nobody, even the girls, seem to mind this side of him. Aiko tends to tease him a lot, something that Kouta tries not to care for. There is also a possibility Kouta likes Aiko, considering his reactions (nosebleeds) to her are stronger than normally. While Kouta is uncommunicative by nature, he is part of class F's inner circle group of Yuuji Sakamoto, Mizuki Himeji, Minami Shimada, Akihisa Yoshii and Hideyoshi Kinoshita. He is terrible at all subjects except for Health and Physical Education, in which he can outscore even the teacher of the subject, Takeshi Ooshima. A running gag is, despite his perverse nature, if he even sees or hears something that might be perverted (such as his panty shots or Aiko Kudou's teasing) his nose will spontaneously bleed often ludicrous amounts, sometimes causing him to pass out. Kouta has blue grey, or light navy, hair that is styled in a quite unique fashion. He seems to be of average height for a male in the anime series. His eyes are an interesting color that seems to mix dark blue and grey, and at times purple. He often seems to sport a more tired expression. He is also shown to be an expert in sneaking, gathering information, cunning, and many forms of photography, whether it be hidden or not. In the anime, he has a habit of taking panty shots whenever the opportunity arises and recording the bust size of every girl in Fumizuki Academy. His Summoned Being wears a ninja outfit and dual-wields kodachi (Small or short sword). It also carries a normal-shaped, but large camera. It wears an accessory during battles fought under said subject that allows it to perform an accelerated move. During the Summoning Field error, it wears a modified hakama, sports a short ponytail, and becomes madly in love with Yuuji Sakamoto's affected (by the error) Summoned Being. During the Test of Courage, it takes the form of a vampire, reflecting Kouta 's association with blood (Nosebleeds), and also the fact that Vampires have been recently associated with fanservice. During the Test Run, his shoukanjuu alongside the others are suited up in school uniform. During the Future Teller Test Run, his shoukanjuu became the adult version and suited up as Photograph, working for news, which pissed Kouta as he wished to be a porn photograph and video maker. The upgraded version of his shoukanjuu wears a protection head band and some armor plate.

Yuuji: Yeah! I thought so, too!

Hideyoshi: (growls) Shut up, Yuuji!

Yuuji: What did you say?!

Yuuji Sakamoto (坂本 雄二 Sakamoto Yuuji) is the deuteragonist of the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. He is Class 2-F's Representative at Fumizuki Academy and is Akihisa Yoshii's best friend. It is implied that he is actually smarter than the rest of his fellow peers (other than Mizuki and Shouko) as he is the one who plans all the tactics and strategies in every battle (it was also mentioned in the light novels that his learning ability was vastly higher than Shouko when they were in elementary school). After the tournament in Volume 2, he acquires a platinum bracelet which allows him to summon a summoning field, but at the cost of some points and not being able to summon for the duration of the summoning field. He is also a brilliant tactician and strategist, being able to defeat all other classes and even gives Class 2-A a hard time through a combination of psychological warfare and the effective use of his classmates' abilities. Though his plans are working to weaken the class A's students, their attacks are generally viewed as cowardly attacks as they used a lot of tricks against their rival. Their tricks include causing a series of war between class A's students and the rest of other classes to make them worn out just before the actual war between class A students and class F students. Yuuji has a laid-back attitude, which led him to not study at all for the placement test and, in turn, become part of Class F. However, after Shouko beat him in an elementary history test, he is shown to be pulling his socks up as his grades where improved by leaps and bounds. Yuuji also seems to have some cowardly and sadistic instincts, often bullying Akihisa Yoshii. However, he can also be much kinder and compassionate (shown when he beat up the Tokonatsu duo and fighting with a guy for offending Shouko as well as saving Akihisa from bullies during the Cultural Festival). His Shoukanjuu wears an outfit that makes it look like a punk; an opened white, long-sleeved coat reaching up to its knees with a Class F badge on its collar and long, white pants held by a simple belt. Yuuji's Shoukanjuu is armed with brass knuckles, with three spikes on each hand. Occult version is a werewolf, symbolizing wildness. During Test Run, his shoukanjuu is just like the others. Making him tied by Shouko as the result. His upgraded version is just added a picture of Dragon on the back side of the cloth and a bat. During Future Teller Test Run, his shoukanjuu become an adult version of him, wearing a victim of masochist, which embarrassed Yuuji so much and canceled the shoukanjuu in a blink eye.

Hideyoshi: You heard me!

Yuuji: Oh, yeah?!

Hideyoshi: Yeah!

Yuuji: You wanna go?!

Hideyoshi: Bring it!

Minami: What the heck is going on here?!

Minami Shimada (島田 美波 Shimada Minami) is a major character in "Baka to Test Shoukanjuu" who is a 2nd year high school student at Fumizuki Academy. After living in Germany for most of her life, she returned to Japan and was placed into Class F, although, based on her academic ability, she could have been placed into other, better classes. However, because she has spent most of her life in Germany, the language barrier has made it difficult for her to excel in school since her grasp in writing kanji is still lacking. The one subject she does well in is Mathematics, because of the lack of kanii required. She is, however, weak in other subjects because she cannot read or write in kanji very well. She has a crush on Akihisa Yoshii. Her most notable features are her sharp green eyes and ponytail. She is a short (in real life), although tall considering the other female heights in the anime, thin girl with magenta hair and long legs. However, she is lacking in the chest area. She is often called a 'pettanko' (ぺったんこ) or flat-chested, a word she is very sensitive to. Minami initially appears outspoken and violent, but she is a naturally shy girl that is self-conscious of her appearance. Basically, a tsundere. Her shoukanjuu (summoned being) wears a military outfit and uses a sabre. Occult version is Nurikabe (wall monster), influenced by her flat-chest since "wall=flat chest". During the Test Field Run, her shoukanjuu acted less like the real Minami and behaved a lot like Hazuki, but only around Akihisa, while being disobedient to Minami. After Minami attacked Akihisa to keep the truth of her feelings for him from coming out, the shoukanjuu apologizes for her, suggesting that Minami herself doesn't mean to hurt Akihisa most of the time. During the Future Teller Test Run, her shoukanjuu became an adult version of her. Its breast become C cup, telling Akihisa for long time no see (to young Akihisa FYI), and suited up in office lady suit.

Mizuki: Yeah. Why are fighting for?

Mizuki Himeji (姫路 瑞希, Himeji Mizuki) is a main character in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. She is a second-year school student at Fumizuki Academy and is in the same class along with Akihisa and friends (Class 2-F), but she is ranked 2nd in the whole school in academics. A gentle and well-behaved bishoujo. She was Akihisa's first love since when they were in elementary school. According to her love letter revealed in the light novels she has had similar feelings for Aki since elementary but did not realize it was love until the summoning exams. When she is drunk however, or her emotions are stirred, her actions can cross the line. Because of her innocent character, she believes in others' words too easily. She also does not have any love experience,and although she knows Akihisa is trying his best for her, she thinks it's just because he is kind. While neat and mature, Mizuki easily becomes jealous whenever other females (or Hideyoshi) are within close proximity of Akihisa, which reveals her hidden yandere personality. Influenced by Minami and Class F, her punishment level of Akihisa's flirtatious nature has grown recently. Her hobbies are sewing dolls and collecting photos of Akihisa in girls' outfits. She is very weak against alcohol, and easily gets drunk. Because of her insensibility, she does not know of her appeal or her past records; thus not very confident in herself. While neat and mature, Mizuki easily becomes jealous whenever other females (or Hideyoshi) are within close proximity of Akihisa, which reveals her hidden yandere personality. Influenced by Minami and Class F, her punishment level of Akihisa's flirtatious nature has grown recently. Her hobbies are sewing dolls and collecting photos of Akihisa in girls' outfits. She is very weak against alcohol, and easily gets drunk. Because of her insensibility, she does not know of her appeal or her past records; thus not very confident in herself. In the anime, she, along with Minami, acts as if she is Akihisa's girlfriend and will punish him severely if she found out that Akihisa is "betraying" her. Strangely, she does not seem to mind Minami's advances. Mizuki somewhat greatly resembles Akira Yoshii, as both are overly obsessive about Akihisa, both are extremely talented in academics, and both are utterly terrible at kitchenwork (though Akira's cooking has never "killed" anyone before). Shorter than all of the other female characters, Mizuki has long, flowing, light pink hair with a rabbit clip on the left side of her head (the clip was revealed to be a gift from Akihisa when they were in Elementary School). She has purple eyes. She is also quite buxom, having very large breasts. Mizuki is very smart and excels in school subjects. Her skill is ranked 2nd in all of Fumizuki. Her points are even higher than most Class A students. While an overall expert in academics, Mizuki is utterly terrible at cooking. Her food, while looking extremely well-made and delicious, are very lethal to eat. Even Hideyoshi, known for his "Steel Stomach" was no match for a single bite of Mizuki's cooking. In the anime, her food excretes a dark, ominous oozing aura that sends terror into the hearts of their supposed eaters (i.e. Akihisa) about their impending doom. Yuuji Sakamoto concluded that, as Mizuki does not taste her food when she cooks, she always end up cramming as many "nutrition"as she can find into the food, unintentionally creating the horrendous taste and lethality which they were infamous for. In the novel it was revealed that the result of her awful inability in cooking has the potency rivaling, if not surpassing, extremely powerful acids such as Aqua Regia and hydrochloric acid. Her shoukanjuu's tools are western-styled armor and a large sword. Her bracelet's special ability is "Heat rays". The Occult version of her shoukanju is a Succubus, influenced from the feature "Boldness (in many meanings)" and "bust size". She says; "Sjue no besuto!" which is :SUMMON THE BEAST! During the ESB field error, her Shoukanjuu changes its appearance drastically, growing into a more "mature" version of Himeji and sporting even larger breasts, much to her embarrassment (and Akihisa and Kouta's delight). Its costume greatly resembles that of Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers. During Test Run, her beast is just like the others in school uniform. During Future Teller Test Run, her beast become and adult version of her, wearing a normal house-wife suit and an apron.

Hideyoshi: Oh hey, Mizuki... (laughs nervously)

Minami: Hm! You're still fighting Yuuji?! Pathetic!

Hideyoshi: That wasn't nice!

Shouko: Yuuji...

Yuuji: Uh-oh! It's Shouko!

Shouko Kirishima (霧島 翔子 Kirishima Shouko) is a supporting character in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. She is Class 2-A's Representative at Fumizuki Academy, which makes her the top and smartest student of Year 2. She's also the childhood friend of Yuuji Sakamoto as well as his self-proclaimed "wife". Shouko has intense feelings of love for Yuuji which stems from their early childhood; something that forms a basis for the storyline of multiple episodes and also forms the running gag of their dates (which consist of Shouko restricting Yuuji's movement and dragging him wherever she wants to go, sometimes with the help of a taser). She is overprotective to Yuuji, as seen when she pokes his eyes if he had done something that she didn't like or when there are hot girls around. She also investigates if Yuuji has a relationship with Himeji. She is so protective that even when girls approach him in which Yuuji did nothing, she will attack him. During one incident, when Akihisa sends Yuuji a slightly profane message, she attacked Yuuji for being unfaithful.[1] Her infatuation with Yuuji is the reason why she rejects all men who want to go out with her. Ironically, because of her over-protectiveness, Yuuji is usually too scared to return her affection. Even though being tricked multiple times (an example is the Taika Reform that happened in year 645 but she memorized it as year 625),[2] she shows a trusting nature towards him and believes everything he says. She is a long-term thinker, and has decided on her children's names (Shouyu for a girl and Koshou for a boy) if she marries Yuuji. Her love for Yuuji is so much that she once said that it is her lifelong dream to marry him.[3] Her difference attitude from her child age is probably to make her not hardening Yuuji anymore, as she also feels responsible for Yuuji's changed status and personality. Shouko however, can also get sad when someone insults her love for Yuuji. Shouko is very beautiful (Yamato Nadeshiko type)[4] as many boys asks her out. Also she is extremely smart as she is the top student of her year (Yuuji once said when she remembers something, she will not forget it for the rest of her life), but she is hopeless with electronic gadgets and will spoil any of it that fell into her hands (except for tasers). An example is in the novels when she brings one that contains Yuuji's supposed voice (faked by Hideyoshi) proposing to her and claims its 'normal music'. Shouko too has demonstrated inhuman strength if Yuuji was found to be "unlovable and unfaithful" as well as incredible speed which is demonstrated when she uses it to chase Yuuji while wielding baseball bat as her weapon of choice at the same time. Shouko has long flowing violet hair (referred as black in the novels) styled in a hime cut give that she's an ojou (Japanese term for a rich female) that she runs down all the way to her waist. She is also seen with two small ribbons on each side of her hair. Shouko also has stated to Yuuji that she has C-cupped sized (B-cupped in US size) breasts during the pool-cleaning session.[5] Her Shoukanjuu is clad in a samurai armor and wields a chokutō.

Yuuji: I'm not doing anything, Shouko.

Shouko: That's good. I thought you were going to get pinched in the eye.

Yuuji: You don't have to do that.

Aiko: Hey!

Aiko Kudou (工藤 愛子 Kudou Aiko) is a supporting character in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series, shown more often in the second season. She is a student in Class 2-A[1] at Fumizuki Academy and is one of the Top 10 students in her year. She is portrayed as a green-haired, friendly, easy-going and mischievous girl. She uses 'boku' (僕), the word for "I" commonly used by boys or young men, to address herself. She especially likes to mess around with Akihisa and Kouta, often stating perverted things to arouse them and causing them to nosebleed. It is highly implied that she likes Kouta, which is supported in S2 EP1 while trying to get him to look at her bathing suit.[2][3] She states that she learns PD/H/PE "practically",[4] unlike Kouta who sits and takes notes. She is the only main female character who does not intentionally harm any male characters. Aiko is extremely skilled in electronic gadgets and carries a micro-recorder for recording lessons, which she also uses to cause mischief to other people by recording, cutting and rejoining parts of their conversations, creating lots of misunderstandings and woes to others, especially towards Akihisa. Aiko stands at a decent height, being taller than Mizuki and about the same height as Minami. Her hair is a light green, and styled in a short, spiky fashion. Artists typically give bolder, sportier, females this style hair. Her eyes are a hazel color. Her chest seems small, but at the baths they look bigger. Her Shoukanjuu is clad in a schoolgirl sailor uniform and wields a battle axe. It carries an accessory that increases the electric strength of her axe. During the Test of Courage, it took the form of Noppera-bou.[5] As Yuuji implied, "if she doesn't have a face, maybe she doesn't want others seeing her real self."

Hideyoshi: Hey, Aiko! What are you doing here?

Aiko: I'm here to bring some news!

Everyone: News?!

Kouta: For what?!

Aiko: Well, it's...

Miharu: Minami! (jumps) I found you!

Minami: (screams) (dodges)

Miharu: Ow! Minami!

During the Test of Courage, it took the form of Noppera-bou.[5] As Yuuji implied, "if she doesn't have a face, maybe she doesn't want others seeing her real self." Miharu has great affection for Minami Shimada, who she calls "Onee-sama (literaly meaning "big sis", "sissy" or a variety of other nicknames in the English dub of the anime), so much that she actively tries to convince Minami to reciprocate her feelings and will hurt anyone that gets in her way or who catches Minami's eye (namely, Akihisa Yoshii). She even goes as far as to say that herself and Minami will get married and give birth to a girl (or a boy) and even has their names decided.[1] She is so serious about her goal that she would take remedial classes with her and still be happy being with her. One might even call her a stalker, as she claims to have operatives following Minami so that no one tries anything with her. Like Minami, she likes to punish Akihisa if he ever insults Minami (mostly when he refers to Minami's chest or calls her a guy) or if he does something that Minami doesn't like. Despite being rude to everyone Miharu does talk to Kubo quite formally mainly due to their shared interest (in homosexuality). She also teams up with him occasionally and they're a pretty powerful , in season 2, it is later revealed that she is actually cruel, scheming, and ruthless, tormenting Akihisa and Yuuji by blackmailing them, ridding anyone who is standing between her opportunity to impress Minami, and also hating Class F, with her loving and caring personality being restricted to only Minami. As a result, this also proves that Miharu is a sociopath. Miharu has a quite cute appearance. Her hair is pumpkin orange and twirled into ringlet pigtails, tied up with black X-like bows. Her eyes are topaz, and she seems to be of average height. She also has a fang, the only other character with this feature being Aiko. Her shoukanjuu wears Roman Legionnaire armor and wields a sword.

Minami: Geez! You surprise me there!

Miharu: You're so mean!

Minami: Than, stop following me!

Miharu: Okay!

Minami: Geez...

Aiko: Um... Anyway, the news is that a professor is coming to school!

Everyone: Professor?!

Miharu: Yeah! He's going to be in Class 2-F first!

Minami: Wow...! A professor! What does he look like?!

Mizuki: I want to know, too!

Aiko: Yeah! I'm so exciting!

Miharu: Me, too! Where is he?!

Hideyoshi: (sighs)

Sycamore: Excuse me?

Everyone: Huh?!

Sycamore: Is this Class 2-F?

Professor Augustine Sycamore (Japanese: プラターヌ博士 Dr. Platane) is a Pokémon Professor from the Kalos region. Professor Sycamore made his first appearance in Lumiose City Pursuit!, when Ash, Clemont and Bonnie brought an injured Froakie to him. Sycamore treated Froakie while explaining that he used to be owned by Trainers but had severe behavioral problems which caused him to either abandon or be abandoned by his past Trainers. Sycamore also explained that his area of research was Mega Evolution, and Garchomp was the Pokémon he was researching since she was capable of achieving it. After Team Rocket's failed attempt to steal Froakie caused Garchomp to go wild, Professor Sycamore joined Ash in his attempt to calm her down but was forced to simply watch from the bottom of Prism Tower. After the situation had been resolved, he thanked Ash by giving him a new Kalos Pokédex and allowing him to take Froakie, who had bonded with the Trainer, with him. In A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, Sycamore met Serena as she arrived to pick her starter Pokémon. He appeared again in Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!, where he met up with Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie when they returned to Lumiose City. Later, he was captured by Team Rocket, who sought for his knowledge about Mega Evolution. Serena and Bonnie were also captured when they tried to help the Professor. The three were rescued by Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, and a Chespin from Sycamore's lab, but Team Rocket activated their newest mecha, which chased them across a forest. After Ash and Clemont unsuccessfully tried to defeat the mecha with Pikachu and Chespin, the group was saved by Blaziken Mask and his Blaziken, who destroyed the mecha, and Team Rocket was then sent blasting off by Ash and Clemont. At the end of the episode, Sycamore allowed Clemont to capture Chespin when it wanted to travel with the group. He appeared in Mega Evolution Special I in a flashback to Alain's past working for him as an aide. In The Bonds of Evolution!, he appeared to meet with Diantha regarding Mega Evolution. He attempted to charm her secretary, Kathi Lee, when she interrupted, only to be hit with a book. Later, he filmed Ash's battle with Diantha and Gardevoir Mega Evolving against Team Rocket. Professor Sycamore appeared again in Summer of Discovery!, where it was revealed that he invited Ash and company to participate in his annual Pokémon Summer Camp. It was also revealed he was the one who gave Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor their starter Pokémon. He, along with his assistants, appeared throughout the event to officiate activities and announce winners.

Everyone: You're the professor?!

Sycamore: Yes! I'm Professor Sycamore! I'm a Pokemon Professor!

Hideyoshi: What's a Pokemon?

Sycamore: Well, Pokemon are creatures that have tremendous power. They are 18 types.

Shouko: 18 types?

Sycamore: Correct. There's Fire, Water, Electric, Normal, Flying, Dark, Ghost, Poison, Bug, Psychic, Grass, Fairy, Dragon, Ice, Steel, Rock, Ground, and Fighting.

Akihisa: That's alot.

Sycamore: It is. Each type has a strength and weakness. For example, Fire is strong against an Ice-type. But, weak to water. Grass is weak to Fire-type.

Shouko: Okay...

Sycamore: You see, all Pokemon are different and unique. But, some Pokemon are very aggressive like Beedrill.

Akihisa: That's gonna sting badly.

Minami: That could be perfect!

Akihisa: For your personality.

Minami: What was that?! Take it back!

Akihisa: Okay!

Sycamore: Anyway, I already pick out your Pokemon. Akihisa, you're first. Here... (throws Pokeball at Akihisa)

Akihisa: (catches Pokeball) Okay... Go, Pokeball!

Aipom: Aipom!

Aipom is a monkey-like Pokémon with a three-fingered hand at the end of its tail. Its fur is purple, while the skin of its face, inner ears, belly, feet, and the tip of its tail is beige. On its face are a usually cheeky smile and round, blue eyes. Supplemented by its round ears, Aipom's head is disproportionately large compared to its body. Atop its head is a cowlick that is longer on females than males. Unlike its feet, Aipom's arms are simple, purple stubs. Aipom uses its powerful tail freely and cleverly for many purposes. The tail is strong enough to anchor Aipom to a branch and suspend the rest of its body in the air, but also delicate enough to pick fruit and manipulate objects. Aipom has been known to wrap its tail around tree branches as it sleeps so it does not fall. Since Aipom uses its tail so much, its actual arms are not as dexterous. Aipom lives high in the treetops, using its tail for balance as it swings from branch to branch.

Pokedex: Aipom, the Long Tail Pokémon. Aipom is able to climb and hang from branches using its powerful tail. Aipom live atop tall trees.

Akihisa: Woah! What's that?!

Sycamore: This is Aipom, the Long Tail Pokemon. This Pokemon can use its tail for anything. But, they are known as pranksters and will play pranks on everything.

Yuuji: That does makes sense. Akihisa is an idiot, after all.

Akihisa: I am not!

Aipom: Yeah!

Yuuji: Hm!

Akihisa: (growls)

Sycamore: Here you go, Mizuki.

Mizuki: Thanks. Go, Pokeball!

Minccino: Minccino!

Minccino is a furry, gray chinchilla-like Pokémon with scruffs of fur on its head and neck. It has large ears on the sides of its head with red insides partly covered by tufts of fur. It has large, brown eyes and a small, dot-like nose. Its limbs are somewhat rounded and small, and its ears and tail have white tips. The tail is also long and particularly furry. This tail acts like a broom as Minccino uses it to clean its den. It also brushes another Minccino with its tail to greet it. It prefers clean habitats, and it obsesses with cleaning dirty items.

Pokedex: Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokémon. Minccino loves shiny things and will use its tail as a brush to clean any objects that are dirty.

Mizuki: It's so cute!

Sycamore: That's Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokemon. They're known for its cleaning habits and will be able to use its tail as a brush to make anything clean.

Mizuki: That's good! A perfectly clean Pokemon are just so cute!

Minami: My turn! Go, Pokeball!

Mankey: Mankey!

Mankey is a primate Pokémon, similar to a New World monkey. It is a bipedal Pokémon with a round body covered in whitish, shaggy fur. Its nose is similar to a pig's snout, and it has red eyes and triangular ears with brown insides. Mankey's hands, two-toed feet, and the tip of its curved, prehensile tail is brown. Mankey specializes in physical fighting, and is very aggressive and short-tempered. When angry, Mankey begins shaking and its breathing turns rough. Its rage peaks quickly, preventing its victim from being able to flee. If Mankey loses sight of its colony, its loneliness causes it to become infuriated. Mankey can be found in the mountains. Mankey lives in treetop colonies, and if one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason. According to the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team games, Mankey's preferred food is chestnuts, although Mankey usually lacks the dexterity to peel them. Mankey will get agitated and rage after attempting to peel a chestnut's spiky shell. It also appears fond of bananas.

Pokedex: Mankey, a Pig Monkey Pokémon of the Fighting-type. Known for its superior footwork, it packs a powerful punch.

Minami: Awesome! An Mankey!

Sycamore: Be careful.

Minami: What do you mean?

Sycamore: Mankey are aggressive Pokemon. If you look at their eyes, they'll charge and attack for no reason.

Akihisa: It's Minami in monkey form!

Aipom: (laughing)

Minami: Take that back!

Mankey: Now!

Akihisa: Okay!

Aipom: Sorry!

Yuuji: Go, Pokeball!

Mightyena: Mightyena!

Mightyena is a quadruped Pokémon that is based on a hyena. Its body is a mixture of black and gray fur, with black lower legs, clawed feet, and tail. It has dark, triangular streak patterns below its eyes, which have yellow sclera and red irises. Its ears are rhombus-shaped with dark insides, its nose is red, and it has gray paw pads. It has a shaggy mantle of black fur. Mightyena lives in a pack in the wild. As a member of this pack follows the orders of its leader and chases down prey. It gives obvious symbols when it is about to attack, as it starts to growl deeply and flattens its body. Mightyena defeats foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork. If its Trainer is very experienced, it will always obey their orders. As depicted in the anime, Mightyena is prone to licking the faces of the people it is fond of as a dog would. This species lives in grassland areas.

Pokedex: Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena. They move primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey.

Yuuji: Mightyena! Awesome!

Akihisa: Mightyena?! It'll eat us alive!

Aipom: Yeah!

Yuuji: Now, you'll never bother me again!

Mightyena: Right.

Yuuji: (laughs)

Shouko: Go, Pokeball.

Meowstic: (female) Meowstic!

Meowstic's appearance differs drastically between genders, but in either form, it is a bipedal feline Pokémon with a humanlike posture, digitless appendages, and two tails. The male's fur is predominantly dark blue with accentuations of white, while the female's color scheme is reversed. The male's ears are mostly blue with some accents of white, and the tips are pointed straight; the female's ears are entirely white, and the tips are curled. The tuft of fur between the male's ears is white and in a straight, diagonal style; the female's tuft is blue and curled. The collar of fur around the male's neck is white and in a pointy style, while the female's collar is blue with a curl rising up to its face. The male's eyes are spring green with darker green pupils, while the female's eyes are yellow with red pupils. The male's tails each have a white stripe just before ending in white, while the tails themselves end in a point; the female's tails are blue at the base and end in white fluffy curls. The male's arms end in white, and its legs are white at foot level; the female's arms end in blue, and its legs are mostly blue in a fashion resembling stockings. The organs hidden in Meowstic's ears emit psychic energy powerful enough to obliterate a 10-ton truck. It usually keeps its ears tightly shut in order to keep its otherwise uncontrollable power in check, but it will unleash this power if threatened. It usually keeps a stoic, virtually emotionless face; some Trainers adore its unsociable demeanor. The moves it naturally learns depend on its gender; the male's learnset is mostly comprised of supportive and disruptive moves, while the female focuses on all-out offense.

Yuuji: Meowstic?

Meowstic: (female) Yes. Hmph!

Yuuji: Acting like Shouko...

Meowstic: What was that?! (hits Yuuji's eyes)

Yuuji: (screams) It hurts! Hurts! Hurts! Hurts!

Meowstic: Hm! He's very rude!

Shouko: Right...

Akihisa: Eee...!

Aipom: That must have been painful!

Meowstic: You wanna get hurt, too?

Together: No!

Aipom: Not us!

Akihisa: We didn't do anything!

Aiko: My turn! Go, Pokeball!

Maractus: Maractus!

Maractus is a cactus-like Pokémon, with large ear-like extensions. These extensions feature dark green spiky arrangements at the base, yellow spikes further up, and flowers, with pink petals and yellow centers, at the top. It has a yellow spike on its head, yellow eyes and a spiky-looking mouth. Other dark green spiky arrangements adorn its neck, the wrists of its yellow-fingered arms, and base. Its base features further such green spikes arranged in a five-pointed star. When Maractus moves its body rhythmically, it emits sounds reminiscent of maracas being played. This allows Maractus to produce up-tempo songs and dances that it can use to scare away predators. Avian Pokémon in particular may try to feed on its flower seeds. Maractus live in arid regions and dry desert-like areas.

Pokedex: Maractus, the Cactus Pokémon. When Maractus dance in rhythm, they sound like maracas shaking. They make their homes in dry desert-like areas.

Maractus: Party time!

Aiko: Party time?!

Maractus: Yeah! There's always time for a party! Let's celebrate and dance!

Aiko: Okay! (dancing) (laughs) This is fun!

Miharu: Go, Pokeball!

Combusken: Combusken!

Combusken is a bipedal, chicken-like Pokémon. Most of Combusken's upper body is yellow, while most of the lower body is orange. An orange, pointed design adorns the center of its waist at the dividing line of the two colors. It has orange eyes, and short, wide beak. There is a feather crest on top of its head with three orange points. This crest is smaller on female Combusken. Its tail is short and pointed. It has three, sharp claws at the ends of its long arms, and scaly, gray legs with well-developed thighs covered in shaggy yellow feathers. Because of the training Combusken does by running through its grassland habitat, these legs are capable of delivering a barrage of kicks. While it is fighting, it is noisy and produces sharp cries that distract and intimidate its opponent.

Pokedex: Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokémon. Combusken is the evolved form of Torchic. Its quick, powerful kicking legs can deliver as many as 10 kicks per second.

Miharu: Awesome! I have a Pokemon like Minami! Lucky me!

Combusken: Hm... Why am I here?

Miharu: I'm Miharu! I'm your partner!

Combusken: Partner, eh?

Miharu: Yeah!

Combusken: Hm... Okay...

Miharu: (chuckles)

Sycamore: Well, that's it for now...

Everyone: Aw...

Sycamore: Don't worry. I'll return in a week or so. Take care...

Everyone: Okay! Bye!

Sycamore: See you later... (leaves)

Everyone: (mumbling in excitement)


	2. Akihisa and Aipom, the Idiot Duo

Chapter 2: Akihisa and Aipom, the Idiot Duo

Akihisa: (yawns) Man, I'm tired.

Aipom: (yawns) Me, too... Where are we going?

Akihisa: To my dorm.

Aipom: You have a dorm?!

Akihisa: Of course. It's right here!

Aipom: Wow...! Is that a dormitory?!

Akihisa: Yes! This is for the boys! (goes inside) We need to go upstairs!

Aipom: Okay! (jumps and climbs)

Akihisa: Where are you going?!

Aipom: To your dorm! I'll meet you there!

Akihisa: (sighs) Here we are...

Aipom: Your room is awesome...!

Akihisa: Thanks... It's kinda messy...

Aipom: I could see that!

Akihisa: (chuckles) Anyway, make yourself home!

Aipom: Okay! (jumping all over the place)

Akihisa: Stop jumping!

Aipom: Why?!

Akihisa: Because my sister is coming home from shopping and she wants the home to be sparkly clean with little or no mess, what-so-ever!

Aipom: Okay! I'll stop!

Akihisa: Good... (sighs) (thinking) This is more difficult than a regular pet.

Akira: Akihisa, I'm home.

Akira Yoshii (吉井 玲 Yoshii Akira) is a supporting character in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. She is the elder sister of Akihisa Yoshii. Despite having a Harvard graduate in education, she is horrible at cooking,[1][2] as revealed when Akihisa finds the attempted Paella dishes in the fridge and remembers the band-aids on Akira's hands. She strongly lacks common sense, as shown in the anime when she changed into a bathrobe while inside a train with other people just because she was sweating. Akira seems to have a huge brother complex as she repeatedly tries to seduce Yoshii into a kiss or a bath with her, reduces his allowance of her own volition, and blushes extremely red when Yoshii admits that he loves her as a sister. She flirts with him over and over again with her charms and shamelessly tries to engage in (mild) sexual relations despite the fact that Akihisa is not the least interested in an incestuous relationship since they are siblings.[3][4] Both her and her brother are complete opposites in terms of their skills: Akira is smarter and much more perceptive than Akihisa but is a terrible cook, while Akihisa is an idiot but is a much better cook than Akira. She is seen by Mizuki and Minami as someone to greatly admire and to be jealous of,[5] though it can be attributed to her beauty, it is mostly because of her E-cup breasts (Minami) and her slim figure (Mizuki). She's also the first person to not mistake Hideyoshi for a girl (much to his delight), but it is only because she thinks that Akihisa wouldn't be able to acquire female friends.

Akihisa: Hey, Akira!

Akira: It seems that you got a Pokemon.

Akihisa: Yeah!

Akira: He's adorable!

Aipom: Why, thank you!

Akihisa: (sighs) But, he's all jumpy.

Akira: He just need some training.

Akihisa: That's a good idea! We'll train!

Aipom: Okay!

Akira: How 'bout tomorrow?

Together: Alright!

Akira: (shakes head) We'll do it tomorrow!

Together: Yeah!


	3. Chapter 3: Mizuki's Cleaner Day

Chapter 2: Mizuki's Cleaner Day

Mizuki: Aw! What a beautiful day!

Mincinno: Yeah! Beautiful!

Mizuki: What should we do today?

Mincinno: No clue.

Mizuki: I know! We could go to that Ice Cream Parlor!

Mincinno: Okay!

Mizuki: Hm... What should we have?

Mincinno: I know! Chocolate chip!

Mizuki: Okay! Two Chocolate Chip, please?!

Ice Cream Owner: Okay! Here!

Mizuki: Thank you!

Mincinno: Mm... Delicious!

Mizuki: Yeah! I hope this day stays like this forever...!

Mincinno: Right!

Mizuki: Huh?! It's starting to...

Mincinno: Rain!

Mizuki: Aw, man!

Mincinno: And we didn't bring an umbrella!

Mizuki: This is bad!

Mincinno: Yeah! There has to be some shelter!

Mizuki: Where?!

Mincinno: Um... (gasps) The store!

Mizuki: Perfect!

Together: (running to the store) (went inside) (panting)

Mizuki: We're soaking wet!

Mincinno: Yeah!

Together: Aw...

Mincinno: Huh?!

Mizuki: Something wrong?!

Mincinno: I know! Maybe we could ask someone for a umbrella!

Mizuki: Great idea!

Mincinno: Yeah!

Mizuki: Excuse me?

Shopkeeper: Yes?

Mizuki: Do you have an umbrella?

Shopkeeper: Yes. I'll go get it.

Mizuki: Thank you for your kindness.

Shopkeeper: No problem.

Mizuki: That's much better.

Mincinno: Now, we could stay dry while returning home.

Mizuki: Right.

They go home through the rain.


End file.
